14shou ~The message~
|Caption2 = |type = Album |artist = Morning Musume '14 |released = October 29, 2014 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Album, CD+DVD, digital download |recorded = 2014 |length = 50:56 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = One・Two・Three to Zero Special Best Album (2014) |Next = ⑮ Thank you, too 15th Album (2017) |Single1 = Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? |Single2 = Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 |Single3 = TIKI BUN }} 14shou ~The message~ (14章～The message～; Chapter 14 ~The message~) is Morning Musume '14's 14th album. It was released on October 29, 2014 in 3 editions: one regular and two limited. This is the last album to feature 6th generation member and leader Michishige Sayumi and, after its release, the last album to credit 9th generation members Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon. Tracklist CD #TIKI BUN (Album Version) #Password is 0 #Asu wo Tsukuru no wa Kimi (明日を作るのは君; You Create Tomorrow) #Kirari to Hikaru Hoshi (キラリと光る星; A Glittery, Shining Star) - Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura #Koibito ni wa Zettai ni Shiraretakunai Shinjitsu (恋人には絶対に知られたくない真実; The Truth About Becoming Lovers I Definitely Don't Want To Know) - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna #What is LOVE? #Watashi wa Watashi Nanda (私は私なんだ; I Am Who I Am) #Waraenai Hanashi (笑えない話; Humorless Conversation) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #Otona ni Nareba Otona ni Nareru (大人になれば 大人になれる; If We Become Adults, Will We Be Adults) - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe Limited Edition A DVD *Michishige Sayumi "Morning Musume Jinsei wo Kaeta" Event (道重さゆみ「モーニング娘。人生を変えた」出来事) *#Chapter 1 *#Chapter 2 *#Chapter 3 *#Chapter 4 *#Chapter 5 *#Chapter 6 *#Chapter 7 *#Chapter 8 Limited Edition B DVD *9th, 10th, 11th generation's Special Interview (9期・10期・11期のスペシャルインタビュー) *#prologue *#Oda Sakura *#Kudo Haruka *#Sato Masaki *#Ishida Ayumi *#Iikubo Haruna *#Suzuki Kanon *#Sayashi Riho *#Ikuta Erina *#Fukumura Mizuki *#epilogue Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi (last album) *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho (last credited album), Suzuki Kanon (last credited album) *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #TIKI BUN (Album Version) #*Arrangement, Keyboards & Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Takeuchi Hiroaki, U.M.E.D.Y., Tsunku #Password is 0 #Asu wo Tsukuru no wa Kimi #*Arrangement & Programming: Tanaka Nao #*Chorus: Sayashi Riho, CHINO #Kirari to Hikaru Hoshi #*Arrangement & Programming: Egami Kotaro #*Chorus: Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura #Koibito ni wa Zettai ni Shira Retakunai Shinjitsu #*Arrangement & Programming: AKIRA #*Chorus: Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, AKIRA #What is LOVE? #Watashi wa Watashi Nanda #*Arrangement, Keyboards & Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus:Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho #Waraenai Hanashi #*Arrangement, Keyboards & Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus:Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Takeuchi Hiroaki, U.M.E.D.Y. #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #Otona ni Nareba Otona ni Nareru #*Arrangement, Keyboards & Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Electric Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: CHINO #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe Concert Performances All original songs were performed at Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~. ;Asu wo Tsukuru no wa Kimi *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ - Suzuki Kanon / Sato Masaki / Oda Sakura (rotating solo performance) ;Watashi wa Watashi Nanda *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ ;Waraenai Hanashi *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ ;Otona ni Nareba Otona ni Nareru *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Nonaka Miki, Yokoyama Reina (part of a medley) Trivia *This album was announced during Morning Musume '14's 17th anniversary event. * According to Michishige, "There is a song in the album that makes you feel warm and cozy, I particularly recommend the song.""Morning Musume.’14 To Unveil New Members At Nippon Budokan On September 30!." Tokyo Girls' Update. 201409-16. *This is Michishige Sayumi's 5th and last album as leader of Morning Musume. *This was Hello! Project's highest selling album in 2014. *This is Sayashi Riho's and Suzuki Kanon's last credited album as members of Morning Musume. *This is the only Morning Musume non-compilation album that Michishige Sayumi was leader for that she does not have a solo song. Chart Performance Oricon Chart Positions *'Total Reported Sales:' 30,783 Other Chart Rankings References External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Asu wo Tsukuru no wa Kimi, Kirari to Hikaru Hoshi, Koibito ni wa Zettai ni Shiraretakunai Shinjitsu, Watashi wa Watashi Nanda, Waraenai Hanashi Otona ni Nareba Otona ni Nareru *Oricon Listings: Regular Edition, Limited Edition A. Limited Edition B Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2014 Albums Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2014 DVDs